plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergeant Strongberry
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |effect = When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. |flavor text = He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be.}} Sergeant Strongberry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 4 , and has 4 /3 . Its effect causes it to do 2 damage to any zombie or Zombie Hero damaged by a Berry card; the damage can be caused by a normal attack, or by Berry Blast, Cherry Bomb and Sour Grapes' effect. Origins Its appearance could be based on a sergeant or a coach. The "Strongberry" part of its name is a portmanteau of "strong" and "Strawberry." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Effect:' When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be. Update history Version 1.2.11 * |4 }}. * |3 }} * Strategies With Sergeant Strongberry, on its own, has good strength and health, but is unable to activate its effect by itself, so it should have other berries to be the most effective. Sergeant Strongberry really shines in a deck that has a lot of berry cards in it, as when planted, it can dish out a lot of additional damage. It is recommended to carry Berry Blast, Sour Grapes and Cherry Bomb with this, as they are also Berries and are affected by Sergeant Strongberry's effect. Against Countering this plant is not too hard, as long as there are no other berries besides itself. Most zombie cards can destroy this plant fairly easily. Rocket Science can destroy it in one hit, but cannot hit other Berries with less than 4 Strength due to its effect not increasing direct strength anymore. Gallery Sergeant Strongberry Description.png|Sergeant Strongberry's statistics HD Sergeant Strongberry.png|HD Sergeant Strongberry Sergeant Strongberry Card.png|Card Sergeant Strongberry silhouette.png|Sergeant Strongberry's silhouette Sergeant Strongberry Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Sergeant Strongberry from a Premium Pack DedSergeant.png|Destroyed Sergeant Strongberry BerryTribePack.PNG|Sergeant Strongberry on the Berry Tribe Pack Solar Flare pack.png|Sergeant Strongberry in Solar Flare's Premium Pack Old Sergtitle.png|Sergeant Strongberry's statistics (before the 1.2.11 update) Trivia *This and Strawburst are only plants based on strawberries. *The name is an example of alliteration. *There is an exploit where, if there are two or more Sergeant Strongberries on the field and a Berry plant or trick does damage, one Sergeant Strongberry will attack, making the other Sergeant Strongberry or Strongberries attack, and this cycle will repeat until the Zombie Hero or the targeted zombie until a Sergeant Strongberry cannot do anymore damage (when the target runs out of health or the Zombie Hero blocks a hit). **This is because Sergeant Strongberry affects all other Berries, even other Sergeant Strongberries. Category:Super-rare plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants